Ritter, Vanessa
I'm a princess cut from marble, smoother than a storm. And the scars that mark my body, they’re silver and gold, My blood is a flood of rubies, precious stones, It keeps my veins hot, the fire's found a home in me. I move through town, I’m quiet like a fight, And my necklace is of rope, I tie it and untie. Elf, weiblich. Mantiden-Ki-Schamanin. 1,72m. 57kg. Wankelmütig. Impulsiv. Leben frame|left|Vanessa mit Mantide Kindheit Vanessa wird am 4.1.2039 als Tochter von Michael Ritter und Katja Ritter in Mainz, Deutschland geboren. Ihre Kindheit verläuft weitgehend ereignislos. 2047 entdeckt Vanessas Vater, der selbst Schamane ist, ihr magisches Talent und fängt an sie in die grundlegende Magie einzuweihen und sie zu unterrichten. Er leitet sie auch an zu ihrer ersten Begegnung mit ihrem Totem. Es entpuppt sich als der Waschbär. Jugend Eines stürmischen Abends im Winter, am 2. Februar des Jahres 2051, kommt ihr Vater nach Hause und scheint vor irgend etwas Angst zu haben. Er bereitet ein größeres Ritual vor und beginnt, einen starken Giftgeist zu beschwören. Dies gelingt ihm zwar, doch Vanessa muss mit ansehen, wie sich der Geist der Kontrolle ihrs Vaters entzieht, ihn tötet und sich dann davonmacht. Eine Folge des Todes ist, dass sich die finanzielle Lage der Familie verschlechtert. Vanessas Mutter versucht zwar, sich und ihre Tochter mit diversen Jobs über Wasser zu halten. Trotzdem verschulden sie sich immer mehr. 2053 wird Vanessas Mutter von Rassisten umgebracht. Vanessa kann den Mördern entkommen, muss sich aber in die Schatten zurückziehen. Mit ihrem Totem beginnt sie zu hadern: Irgendwie passt das Wesen des Waschbärs nicht zu dem, was sie erlebt, nicht zu ihrer Weltsicht, die sich in dieser Zeit drastisch ändert, Einige Jahre später sollen diese Zweifel zu dem Bruch mit Waschbär führen. Nach einiger Zeit auf der Straße wird Vanessa im Januar 2054 von Miles McDowell, knapp vier Jahre älter als sie selbst, aufgenommen. Er nimmt sie bei sich auf und kümmert sich um sie. Nach einige Zeit ist sie Miles Geliebte und fester Teil des ShadowrunnerTeams um Sarah, Alex und Benjamin, dessen Anführer Miles ist. Das Team führt einige Runs durch und so können sich Alle damit gut über Wasser halten. Gefängnis frame|Vanessa back thenIm Januar 2057 nimmt das Runner-Team einen Run an, in dem es darum geht, die Reichenbacher Krone von Saeder-Krupp zu stehlen. DIe versprochene Belohnung ist so umfangreich, dass sie alle ihre Geldsorgen lösen könnte. Der Run geht aber in die Hose - Vanessa wird von Miles an die Polizei verraten und muss am 7.4.2057 mutmaßlich für fast zwei Jahre in ein deutsches Gefängnis (sh. "Maskenspiel"). Wenn Vanessa später versucht, sich an diese Zeit zurückzuerinnern, findet sie nur weiße Flecken aufd der Landkarte ihrer Erinnerungen. Später häufen sich auch Hinweise darauf, dass sie gar nicht im Gefägnis war. Die Zeit nach der "Entlassung" ist stark verschwommen. Irgendwie mit der Bewährungshelferin gesprochen zu haben, wechselnde Jobs, schlimme Wohnungen. Das Bild klärt sich erst mit der Überfahrt in die Neue Welt. DIe Erinnerungen an St. Petersburg, die sie im Jahr 2062 plötzlich heimsuchen, lassen sich nicht zeitlich einordnen. Wenn sie darüber nachdenkt, ist die Knastzeit aber der beste Zeitraum, in dem das hätte stattfinden können, da keine widersprechenden Erinnerungen vorhanden sind. Ob sie eine schlimme Erfahrung im Gefängnis einfach erfolgreich verdrängt hat, evtl. Drogeneinflüsse eine Rolle spielen, sie Russland aus einer intensiven Beschäftigung mit Reiseberichten kennt oder irgend etwas Anderes der Fall ist, kann sie nicht sagen. Anfangszeit in den UCAS thumb|left|Vanessas 3. Identität: Sarah GoodpastorAls sie ihre Strafe am 16.3.2059 abgesessen hat, begibt sie sich auf die Suche nach Miles. In den Schatten erfährt sie, dass er sich wohl nach Seattle in den UCAS abgesetzt hat. So verlässt sie Deutschland im April 2059 und heuert auf einem Kreuzer an, um sich die Überfahrt nach Seattle, zu verdienen. Dort angekommen, versucht sie, nach einigen kleineren Theaterauftritten und Runs, als Schauspielerin anzufangen, wird aber abgewiesen. Zur gleichen Zeit findet sie aber eine heiße Spur: Miles, der zu dieser Zeit den Namen Michael Rutherford trägt, scheint sich für Flüssigsprengstoff zu interessieren. Sie folgt den Spuren und arbeitet dabei bald mit ein paar Detektiven zusammen, die auch ein Interesse haben, Miles zu finden: Ein kleines Büro in der Innenstadt in Seattle, mit einem prägnanten Hutständer neben der Eingangstür. Die Detektive finden ihr Interesse, und sie beschließt, sich der Detektei anzuschließen. Schließlich ist der Kaffee gut und auch den Nachbarn findet sie äußerst nett. ... Ein neues Totem Später im Jahr 2059 verschwinden Vanessas magische Fertigkeiten plötzlich. Was Vanessa nicht weiß, ist, dass die Ursache dafür ein Bruch mit ihrem Totem ist: Waschbär und sie haben sich entfremdet, mit dem Verlust ihrer Magie ist dieser Bruch nur besiegelt worden. Als Vanessa von einer Handgranate getroffen wird und ihr Gesicht deshalb entstellt ist, beginnt sie eine Therapie in einer Schattenklinik, die Erfahrung in plastischer Chirurgie hat. Während sie dort in Behandlung und unter Narkose ist, wird sie von Insektengeistern entführt. Während der Zeit in Narkose wird sie mit ihren Ängsten und Hoffnungen konfontiert: Sie durchlebt ihre größte Angst, alleine zu sein, in Form eines Marsches durch die einsame und menschenleere Öde des winterlichen Asch. Ein Geschenk ermöglicht ihr jedoch das Überleben dort: Die Kälte macht ihr weniger aus, da sie plötzlich über eine starke Temperaturresistenz verfügt. Symbolisch für ihre größten Hoffungen führt sie einen Einbruch in den Tower von London durch. Während des Einbruchs entdeckt sie noch weitere Fertigkleiten: IR-Sicht und Dermalpanzerung. Dort wird sie begleitet von einem Operator, mit dem sie nur über Funk kommuniziert. Ihr Funkrufname während des Einbruchs ist Chaplin. Das Zitat des Operators "Das Volk, das in der Dunkelheit lebt, sieht ein helles Licht" (nach Jes. 9,2) bleibt Vanessa lange im Gedächtnis: Später wird sie verstehen, dass der Operator tatsächlich Mantide und das Zitat ein Hinweis darauf war, dass die Zeit in der Dunkelheit (ohne Magie) bald vorbei sein würde, da Mantide ihr den Weg zur Magie nun eröffnen wird, tatsächlich waren die neuen Fertigkeiten ein Geschenk von Mantide, die Vanessa zur Ki-Zauberin gemacht hat. Ares Nachdem die Shadowrider besiegt waren, bot sich für das ISWP Team und somit auch für Vanessa die Option, in Alexander Bryant's bzw. Ares' Dienste zu treten. Dieses Angebot, welches doch äußers verlockend war, da die Handlungsmöglichkeiten mit einem Großkonzern im Rücken fast unbegrenzt erschienen, nahm sie, mit einigen Magenschmerzen, an. Der Deal hinterließ einen faden Beigeschmack: Von Beginn an hatte Vanessa, auch wenn der Konzern der Truppe scheinbar alle erdenklichen Freiheiten ließ, das Gefühl, ihre Seele verkauft zu haben. In der militärischen Ausbildung musste sie sich unterordnen, was ihr nie gepasst hatte - Vanessa ordnete sich grundsätzlich nur den Personen unter, die sie für sich als Führer auserkoren hatte. Die Aussicht auf einen mächtigen Mitspieler ließ sie das Spiel aber mitspielen. So fügte sie sich in die Konzernstruktur ein, nciht zuletzt auch deswegen, weil Sandra, die für Vanessa zu einer Art Mentorin geworden war, Bryant bereits ihre Dienste zugesagt hatte. Dennoch vergeht seit dem ersten Moment in Ares' Diensten kein Tag, an dem Vanessa nicht überlegt, den Dienst zu quittieren. Motivation thumb|320px|Vanessa, Skizze Intrinsisch * Neugierde * Selbsterhaltung * Einsamkeit vermeiden * Auf der Jagd sein * Sie will bedeutsam sein, wahrgenommen werden * Sie will besondere, einzigartige, schöne Dinge besitzen Extrinsisch * Miles finden * Schauspielerin werden * Klären, wo die Erinnerungen an Russland herkommen * Die Hintergründe für den Tod ihres Vaters herausfinden Hintergrund Seitdem nach ihrem Vater auch noch die Mutter gestorben ist, ist sie eher ohne Ziel durchs Leben geirrt. Dabei hat sie immer in anderen Leuten unbewusst den Elternersatz gesucht, zuerst in Miles, später in Sandra. Alleine zu sein ist für Vanessa die Hölle. Weil Miles dann verschwunden war, brennt es ihr immer noch auf der Seele, ihn zu finden. Für sie ist es immer noch unverständlich, warum er nicht da war, um sie rauszuholen, oder zumindest, als sie dann draußen war. In das ganze "HeldenDasein" ist sie hineingerutscht, weil sie Miles auf seinem Weg gefolgt ist; eigentlich wollte sie aber Schauspielerin werden. Da sie dieses Leben aber schon seit ihrer Jugend lebt, wird sie es wohl immer zu diesem Leben zurückziehen. Außerdem hat sie es damit geschafft, Dinge zu bewegen, das Gefühl zu haben, bedeutsam zu sein. Mantide bekam (nebst dem Umstand, dass sie von den Insekten entführt wurde) Interesse an ihr, weil sich aus Vanessas Vergangenheit ein Hauptmotiv ergab: Die Jagd. Mehr denn je will sie herausfinden, worauf sich ihr Vater eingelassen hatte und wer für seinen Tod verantwortlich ist. Außerdem: Ob die Typen die ihre Mutter umgebracht haben noch leben. Wo Miles steckt und warum er nicht für sie da war. Hat sie das herausgefunden, so glaubt sie, kann sie Ruhe finden. Tatsächlich sieht es so aus, dass sie in der nahen Vergangenheit mehr Selbstsicherheit gefunden hat, und sich auch detailliertere Motive herauskristallisieren, die sie sicherlich auch von Miles (Gruppenzusammenhalt) und Sandra (Weltverbesserer) übernommen hat. P.S.: Mittlerweile ist sie sich sehr unschlüssig, ob sie Miles im Stich gelassen oder nicht sogar versucht hat, sie damals rauszuholen. Überhaupt ist sie sich in den Teil ihrer Geschichte sehr unsicher. Was sie noch mehr dazu motiviert, Miles zu finden. Die Maddocks-Jagd und ihre Folgen Nach den teilweise traumatischen Erlebnissen der 10. Staffel versucht sich Vanessa im Verdrängen. Sie hegt den Gedanken, den Herausforderungen einen ShadowrunnerLebens nicht gewachsen zu sein. Auch Scotts nahezuhes Ableben und die gleichzeitige Begegnung mit einer kalten, aus ihrer Sicht ablehnenden Mantide haben dazu beigetragen, dass sie sich mehr erhofft als dieses Leben. Fragen wie: "Was erwartet mich danach?" "Dürfte es nun enden?" nagen an ihr. Gerade deshalb drängt es sie, die offenen Fragen zu klären, mit mehr Nachdruck. Sie will Miles finden, weil sie (was ihr vielleicht selbst gar nicht bewusst ist) immer noch hoffnungslos verliebt ist, und endlich ein paar Antworten finden. Beziehungen Romantische Beziehungen Miles McDowell Miles ist für Vanessa immer ihr Held und Retter gewesen. An der Rolle von Miles bzgl. ihres Gefängnisaufenthalts hat sie aufgrund der engen Beziehung lange geknabbert. Die Einsicht, dass er sie hintergangen habe, war dann zwar sehr schmerzhaft, aber zumindest ein sauberer Schnitt, der das Kapitel endlich abzuschließen versprach. Als nun der erste Zweifel an der Gefängnisgeschichte sprießt, bietet sich auf einmal eine neue Erklärung dafür, dass er sie damals nicht befreit hat, an: Sie war garnicht im Gefängnis.Was Miles tatsächlich getan oder nicht getan hat, ist ihr unbekannt. Ebenso, ob er nach Kobe noch am Leben ist. Freunde Sandra Kemp Als Vanessa gerade frisch in den UCAS angekommen war, traf sie kurze Zeit später auf die Detektive der ISWP-Detektei. Sandra ist die einzige Person, die noch von der damaligen Zeit übrig ist. Dabei haben die beiden einiges durchgemacht, was sie zusammengeschweißt hat, unter anderem auch der Tod einiger Mitglieder der ehemaligen Detektei - tatsächlich sind die beiden die einzigen, die von der - aus Vanessas Sicht - Anfangsbesetzung noch da sind. Sandra ist für Vanessa auch Mentorin, und tatsächlich die einzige Person, der sie wirklich vertraut. Sandras Idealismus fasziniert Vanessa und hat über die Jahre auch auf sie abgefärbt: Mit der Zeit hat sie sich in der Tat des öfteren dabei ertappt, Dinge nur aus Selbstlosogkeit zu tun, was ihr vor ihrer UCAS-Zeit kaum in den Sinn gekommen wäre. Scott Maxwell Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft in den UCAS lernte Vanessa Scott Maxwell kennen und schätzen. Für sie ist er über die Jahre zu einem guten Freund geworden. Gerade die extreme Zeit mit den Shadowridern hat für sie die Beziehung gefestigt. Seine unstete Art fasziniert Vanessa, für sie erscheint es, als würde Scott über den Dingen stehen, obgleich er, so wie sie, seine Freiheit den Bequemlichkeiten des Konzerns geopfert hat. Tatsächlich hat sie mehr als einmal mit dem Gedanken gespielt, mehr aus der Beziehung entstehen zu lassen, doch hat sie eben Scotts unstete Art, die sie auch so fasziniert, lange Zeit davor zurückschrecken lassen. Kurze Zeit, nachdem die Beiden die Fesseln des Konzerns hinter sich gelassen hatten, erkundeten sie auch die physische Ebene weiter (She said, he said). Ob es bei dieser einen Begenung blieb oder weiter folgten und wie das die Beziehung verändert hat, ist unbekannt. Trivia Ursprünglich sollte das Totem Vanessas nicht Waschbär sein, sondern die Elster. Im Nachhinein hätte das vielleicht sogar besser gepasst, aber damit wäre ihr auch vielleciht die Chance, später das Totem zu wechseln, durch die Lappen gegangen. Zeitlicher Zusammenhang erworbener Gegenstände und Connections Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Elf Kategorie:Schamane Kategorie:Ki-Adept Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:Staffel 7 Kategorie:Staffel 8 Kategorie:Staffel 9 Kategorie:Staffel 10 Kategorie:Staffel 11 Kategorie:M.A.R.S. Kategorie:Ares Kategorie:Leutnant